A New Beginning
by Byanka Y. Schmidt
Summary: These are clues adding to Kendall's unease when choosing between Jo and Lucy. One shot. Kendall/Jo/Lucy


After Katie had advised him to take a walk in order to clear his head, Kendall figured he had nothing to lose. Could you blame him? His ex-girlfriend whom he still had feelings for had caught him kissing another girl in the elevator! But he knew that anything was better than forcing himself to choose between Lucy and Jo without pondering. If he did choose one, he wanted it to be because it felt_ right_, not because he was pressured into it, or because "love science" told him so.

He started with the pros and cons of each girl. First, there was Lucy. She was still kind of the new girl in a way, so it reassured Kendall that she would not leave unexpectedly. They had similar interests making any conversation breezy. She was different. No girl dressed like she did; no girl had bright red streaks like she did. She spoke her mind, but she usually assumed the worst. But, she_ was_ two years older than Kendall, which bugged him for some unknown might've even taken her cheating boyfriend back. Not to mention, what if James still had that crush on her?! The boy had like a second rebound rate or something!

And then there was Jo Taylor. His first love. The girl who knew him as Kendall Knight, the small-town hockey player from Minnesota, not the famous popstar from Big Time Rush. He gave a wry smile. If he was being honest, he knew that they'd been through hell and back. Everydayday was a struggle to see each other,their relationship had been tested on numerous occasions. From Jett to screaming fangirls, it was always easier to just quit, but he knew better; he knew it was worth it.

"I just need a clue or something," he told himself. "Just one little freakin' clue to help me pick." And as luck would have it, he passed through the local cafe, _Lucy's_. He remembered the serene look she usually seemed to wear. "One point for Lucy," he mumbled sounding almost relieved. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

But life wouldn't give him his choice so easily. He rounded the corner just as quickly as his first clue came around. You know what was there? The restaurant where he made a fool of himself, hopefully to change Jo's mind to do the movie, just before she left to New Zealand. Like a lot of his plans, it backfired. They broke up, and got back together the next day. She took the role, and spent their final hours together.

He saw the table where they sat, and played out the scene again: a raggedy, rude, disgusting boyfriend complaing about service. His beautiful girlfriend tried to stay as patient as she could before leaving. The ache in his heart was still there. "And there's one for Jo," he muttered. He was wrong; it'd be anything but simple.

The blond then passed a hair salon. He saw the window picture of a girl sporting black hair and red streaks. He remembered the first time he and his best friends laid their eyes on her. Carlos and James developed an immediate crush on her. Even though he wouldn't say it aloud, he had wanted nothing to do with her at first because he was having one of those Jo days. (They didn't come as often as they used to, but when they did, he'd mope.) In an attempt to mask it, he devoted his time trying to change...Lucy's mind about their music.

"Dammit," he cursed when he came to the 's how it all started?! If she had said that their music rocked instead of calling it "cute", he wouldn't even be in this situation?! "Goddamn it!" And now he's stuck choosing between his maybe possibly new girlfriend and the ex-girlfriend he never got over.

* * *

"Oh jeez! I'm sorry!" he apologized to a blonde girl when he accidentally stepped on her.

"You're Kendall Knight," was all she said. Her hair color resembled his own, with curly little ringlets. It was only after she received an autograph and picture that he noticed she wore a New Town High shirt. It felt like it had been an eternity since Jo had landed the role and Jett trying to steal her away. Jett always seemed to make his life hell every time it seemed that Kendall had the upper hand.

Jo Taylor, the reason he had to fight for her. The jealous, strong-willed girl he had absolutely nothing in common withbut always had fun together. They rarley agreed on anything, but it's what made their relationship strong.

The hardest thing he ever had to do was actually let her go to New Zeland. He moped and then got over her. Sort of. Little things like his-and-her smoothies sent a bullet to his chest. But when he Face-chatted with her, it put a lightning bolt on his face.

But maybe it _was_ time to start over. Maybe with someone he had grown fond of, someone whom he had just saved from making the worst mistake of her life, someone he'd been sort of dating for apporoximately two hours. The very same girl who defied her parents about playing classical music and showed her true colors. Lucy Stone seemed to be the girl for him.

He had made his choice; he just needed that clue to verify it. And as usual, the clue came sooner rather than later. He just so happened to come across a car with the license plate _I love Lucy._ TThat churn in his stomach gave everything away.

Despite the fact of wanting change, he wasn't ready to move on yet. He didn't fight for Jo just to lose her that first time. That heartache he experienced watching her leave on that airplane for three years was something he did not want to experience ever again. He lost her once; was he going to be stupid enough to let her go again?

Kendall's love for Jo was greater than any recent crush on Lucy. He stopped in his tracks. _Wait, I did not just say, er think that I love Jo. Did I?_ he thought. It brought a flutter to his chest. O_kay, maybe I did._ Hehad made his choice; he just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Kendall felt confident, but at the same time he felt nervous. He scurried to Apartment 3H where the love of the moment was. He gave a sure knock and waited. A few seconds ticked by before Ms. Jo Taylor opened the door.

Her first reaction was shock, but then a sincere smile took its place. "Hi," she breathed.

His heartbeat kicked up a notch. "H-Hi," he managed to stumble out.

"Won't you come in?" She stepped aside to let him through.

He went inside with no hint of hesitation. His hands were clammy, his heartbeat was racing at a million miles per hour, and for the first time in months, he felt dumbfounded seeing her.

Nobody really knew for sure what happened in there, but the last thing Lucy heard while passing through was Kendall's rapid breathing followed with a breathless, "I love you Jo."

* * *

**Hi guys! Firstly, I apologize to any of you Kucy shippers for this type of torture, but I ship Jendall like I ship Kyanka. (Kendall & Byanka. x)) When I saw this episode & saw Kendall kissing Lucy, I cried. True story. My sister started laughing & my mom came in wondering what happened. But when I saw Jo's face, I praised God for it. Originally, I wanted to write this as fast as I could because I did not like the ending of the follow-up episode. I mean, I did, but I felt that Kendall's emotions weren't showing enough at the clues hinting at Lucy, so I added a few things, & hand wrote it out. **

**Secondly, if you see Luci instead of Lucy, I apologize. Again. It's only because I'm working on something for you guys. I'm calling it _Rocky Terrain_ and it's only one-shots of James with Logan's sister Lucianne. Some are sweet, some are bitter, & some are bittersweet. I didn't plan on writing anything about them but I fell in love with them, so be on the lookout for that.**

**Thirdly, have a Palm Woods day. XX -Byanka :)**


End file.
